


Of wolf and man

by assassi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Metallica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: And then there was a video. Ramirez opened it.It looked like Stiles had snuck up on his boyfriend yet again. The angle was weird, as if it had been shot from a higher level. Stairs maybe? The guy was holding a guitar, head bobbing in time with the blaring music. Ramirez immediately recognized the song – it was Stiles’ ringtone.





	Of wolf and man

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this short one-shot as soon as heard the song. Basically it should have been kind of a crack but it ended up a bit angsty BUT it has a happy end, I promise! :) If you like it (or if you see any mistakes!) feel free to let me know :)

Miguel Ramirez’ first impression of his new partner wasn’t very good. Or optimistic. The kid looked barely in his twenties, still gangly and awkward even though he had gained some muscle – a recent development, judging by the way he carried himself. He had excellent recommendations from his tutors at the Academy – observant, a great marksman, an even better profiler.

Still. A kid.

Who looked absolutely ridiculous in a suit.

The poll started the day they became partners. Ramirez didn’t need a partner. But that’s not something you argue about with the boss. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he had to put up with it. For as long as it took the brat to see what real field work was like and quit.

“I give him two months”, Dugan snorted.

“Make it one”, Ramirez smirked.

* * *

One thing Ramirez soon learned about his new partner? The kid didn’t give up easily.

It had been four months. The newbie had taken all the jokes and jabs in stride with a disarming smile. He never snapped, never so much as frowned, even when it was obvious some things had hit too close to home and cut a little too deep. All his comebacks were good-natured but left no room for an argument, soon earning him the other agents’ reluctant respect. He was quick with his tongue and he was quick with a gun - he’d taken down any competition during their friendly tournaments at the shooting range.

He never gave up on his partner as well.

They were cornered, both their backs pressed against the wall serving as their cover as the madman with the shotgun was making a mess of bullet holes in it. Stillinski’s hand was pressing hard on Ramirez’ shoulder wound, trying to stop he blood as Ramirez’ own hands gripped his other wound – right on the edge of his vest.

“Stillin-…”

“Shh!”

_Did the brat just shush him?!_

There was a pause on the other side of the wall; the fucker had finally ran out of bullets. The kid didn’t hesitate – he shot up from behind his cover and took a single shot. The dull sound of a body hitting the floor told Ramirez everything he had to know: Stillinski never missed. He groaned and slumped further down the wall, his body giving up now that the threat was eliminated. Stillinski kneeled down next to him, still pressing on the wound.

“Hey, don’t give up on me now, partner!”, the kid called, his voice just a bit tight. Ramirez smirked.

“Don’t plan on it”, he promised. Then something else occurred to him. “You just saved my life and I still don’t even know your name.”

All he had ever gotten was the guy’s last name and the letter M. in front of it when official correspondence was concerned.

The kid huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Just call me Stiles. Believe me, it’s better this way.”

“You’ll have to tell me one day”, Ramirez hissed, swallowing hard, fighting to stay conscious.

“Yeah, on my death bed”, Stiles shot back, laughing some more as Ramirez gave him a dirty look. “And I don’t plan on that either.”

* * *

It was after another messy op that Stiles suddenly started acting a bit distracted (but only in the office and never on the field). He was texting like a teenager, smiling goofily at the rare responses and fumbling with his cell when it actually rang, something loud and hard. Ramirez lifted an eyebrow, impressed.

“Didn’t know you listened to Metallica”, he noted when Stiles came back from the hall where he had gone to take the call.

“Uh, I don’t, usually”, the kid admitted. Blushing.

Ramirez grinned. “The chick likes some old school heavy sound then?”

Stiles tensed a bit, avoiding his eyes.

 _Oh_.

Ramirez cleared his throat. “Not a chick then?”

Stiles looked up, startled. But then his eyes got steely blank, giving nothing away. Ramirez flailed a little, hurrying to reassure his partner.

“Hey, it’s okay, man. To each their own, right?”, he smiled weakly.

Stiles gave a curt nod and didn’t elaborate further.

* * *

“It’s serious, isn’t it? That thing with your…guy”, Ramirez asked awkwardly. They were taking their lunch break at the park so there were no threat of eavesdroppers.

Stiles shrugged, biting into his sandwich. “We go way back.”

It had taken him some time to stop being wary and reluctantly accept that his partner wouldn’t betray him or make fun of that. It had taken even longer before the kid loosened some more and felt comfortable enough to share some tidbits about his relationship, little things dropped here and there.

“I used to think I couldn’t have this”, Stiles suddenly said, lost in memories. “We… used to live in that small town and so much shit happened that it’s a miracle really we made it out of there alive. We were separated for a while, didn’t even know where the other was. And now… now we have this. And it’s not always easy but I would never give up on it.”

Ramirez was stunned; and impressed, once again.

“So. _That_ serious, huh?”

Stiles smiled.

* * *

It had been another fuck up. Another big, messy fuck up. He sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his bloody fingers clutching a phone. Stiles’ phone.

He had to call the boyfriend while Stiles was in surgery. Funny thing was he didn’t even know the guy’s name. Stiles seemed to have a problem with names.

He sniffed, pulling himself together. Come on, Ramirez, you’re in FBI.

He opened the contacts and cursed. There was no Dad, no Babe, no nothing. All of them were just initials: S.W., L.M., S.M. K.Y., M.H… The kid was a fucking paranoiac.

He started flicking aimlessly through the phone, hoping for a miracle. The few photos revealed a group of people who seemed to be around Stiles’ age, an older man, probably his dad. And then a guy with messy black hair, sleeping in a rumpled bed. The guy drinking coffee. The guy working out. The guy cooking. He never looked at the camera. All of the photos seemed almost stolen, like Stiles had snuck up on him.

And then there was a video. Ramirez opened it.

It looked like Stiles had snuck up on his boyfriend yet again. The angle was weird, as if it had been shot from a higher level. Stairs maybe? The guy was holding a guitar, head bobbing in time with the blaring music. Ramirez immediately recognized the song – it was Stiles’ ringtone.

It felt wrong to watch this. It was private, an intimate moment of his partner’s life. But he couldn’t stop now that he had started.

In the video Stiles lowered the phone, propping it against something. The video went on as Stiles stepped closer and called out.

_“Yo. Hetfield.”_

The guy spun around. There was a weird flare before he lowered his eyes. It was obvious that he blushed, even under the scruff. He stopped the music, ran a hand down his face and strode out of sight.

_“Derek. Come on, it was really great…”_

Derek. That was a start.

Ramirez pulled out his own phone and dialed.

“Yeah, it’s me. I don’t know, he’s still in and I don’t want to leave him right now. That’s why I need a favor. Find me a Derek who lives with Stiles. I need a last name and a phone number.”

* * *

Derek Hale was a sight to behold. He was tall and muscular and there was something about him hinting that he could be quite intimidating if he wanted to. Right now he looked close to losing it. He ran into the lobby, all messy hair and wide scared eyes and half screamed Stiles’ last name to the poor receptionist.

“I-I’m… not allowed to…”, she began.

“Hey. Let him in”, Ramirez said. And then, trying to placate her somewhat, “Please.”

The nurse’s eyes flicked to his badge and she nodded hesitantly. Derek didn’t stop to thank either of them or even wait for a room number – he just took off in the direction of Stiles’ room.

By the time Ramirez reached the door Derek was already by the bed. His jacket was discarded rather messily half on top of Stiles and above their clenched hands and his eyes stared intently at his…

Well, fuck. No wonder he didn’t need a room number: he probably smelled Stiles from the reception desk. And no wonder the guy was a mess. Worrying for a partner was always hard but being scared about losing a _mate_ was a whole other level.

Ramirez closed the door and cleared his throat.

“You can drop the jacket. I know what you’re hiding. If I could, I would have leeched his pain, too.”

Derek’s head shot up at that and for a second he lost his control and his eyes flashed bright red. Ah, an Alpha. Stiles sure knew how to pick them.

And right now this ultimate predator glared at him, cornered and protecting a wounded mate. Completely unstable and unpredictable.

Ramirez hurried to reassure him, as quick as he could.

“Hey, man, it’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me revealing what you are. I’m the last one who would. In fact I should have figured it out sooner – **_Of wolf and man,_** _for fuck’s sake!_ – would probably have by now if I had your senses…”

Derek growled warningly.

“Okay, okay! Not a hunter, I promise!”

“Not a wolf either”, Derek rumbled.

“I, uh…”, he sighed. “My wife, okay? She’s a beta, has a pack in Wisconsin.”

Derek frowned, caught off guard. Ramirez huffed a breath.

“Yeah.”

Stiles chose this moment to groan and open bleary eyes. Once he was able to focus somewhat he tried for a smile; but then his eyes widened as he stared at Derek and then down at their hands and then at Ramirez. Derek smiled and shook his head.

“It’s okay.”

“But…”, Stiles still looked frantic and that was dangerous in his situation.

“Only you would end up with a partner married to another werewolf.”

Stiles frowned too before realization slowly entered his eyes and he stared back at Ramirez who only shrugged.

Derek suddenly pulled back his hand, just in time before the door opened and the doctor walked in, forehead furrowed as he tried to address one,

“Mich… Miech-eez-love?”

Stiles groaned.

“Seriously. How is this my life?”

* * *

The stars and the full moon shone brightly here where there was no smog and light pollution. The small cottage in the middle of the woods was kept warm by the lit fireplace but Stiles didn’t get to enjoy the warmth. He was stuck out on the small patio, staring into the darkness, trying in vain to spot blazing red eyes.

“It will be fine”, Ramirez said.

“Hm”, Stiles acknowledged.

“Seriously, we’ve come here since we got married. It’s far enough from the city and not popular amongst the locals.”

“Mm.”

“Here”, Ramirez handed him a beer and waited till Stiles took a long sip before leading the conversation to another topic, one that will distract Stiles and his worries. “Heard about the new kid? I give her two months.”

Stiles snorted. “Give her some credit. She might surprise you.”

“Nah. One already did. Twice in a year is too much.”

Stiles was still laughing when the ponding of paws on the frozen ground got his attention back to the woods. Two figures emerged, one half-shifted and the other in a full shift. Clara’s face morphed back to her human form and she smiled at her husband as she snuggled into his waiting arms.

“How was the run, baby?”, he asked.

“Amazing”, she sighed peacefully, shivering a little now that she wasn’t running anymore.

“We’ll be inside”, Ramirez said. “Don’t stay too long in the cold.”

“Got it”, Stiles said, eyes not leaving the majestic black wolf. He took the pile of folded clothes and stepped down the few stairs.

“He’s a great guy, Miguel”, Clara said once they were back inside.

Ramirez looked out the window at the now fully human and fully dressed Derek, nuzzling Stiles’ neck gently as the couple hugged under the full moon.

“Yeah”, he said. “They both are.”


End file.
